


Just for Coffee

by Chrimson_Bonez



Series: Chrobin Week 2019 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrobin Week, Chrobin Week 2019, Day 4, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrimson_Bonez/pseuds/Chrimson_Bonez
Summary: Robin was at the shop for a cup of coffee.





	Just for Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Day 4! Today is Modern AU. Hope you enjoy~

Robin stood in the long line of the coffee shop, blankly staring at the handwritten menu hanging above the register. Her eyes lazily scanned it, but she couldn’t find anything other than her normal order that she wanted. It wasn’t quite fall, so the pumpkin flavoring wasn’t out yet, so the normal order it was. The line was moving slowly, and in an attempt to pass the time, she pulled her phone out of her pocket. However, she hadn’t even unlocked it when she was accidentally pushed by the guy behind her, knocking it out of her hand.

“Ah, oh man, I’m really sorry!” He apologized as she kneeled down to pick her phone back up. She was about to tell him that it was alright as she turned around, but she was stopped short when she saw him.

The lights above made his blue hair shine, and he wore a warm smile on his handsome face as he held his hand out to help her back up. She shakily accepted his help, and he pulled her back up onto her feet.

“I’m such a klutz,” he laughed. Her cheeks turned red and she looked away as she thanked him for the help. The line moved up, and Robin stole another glance at the man behind her as she followed the person ahead of her. _Have I seen him before…?_

It was soon her turn with the cashier though, and she didn’t have time to think about where she could have seen him before. She ordered her drink, and then stood by the counter as she waited for it to be made. Normally, she would watch the baristas make drinks or mess with her phone while she waited, but her eyes drifted on their own towards the man who was behind her as he stood next to her, waiting for his own order. She could feel her pale face heat up again. His blue eyes met her brown ones, and he smiled, his own cheeks starting to become a dusty pink.

“I’ve never been here before,” he admitted, “so I didn’t really know what to get. I ended up ordering a caramel frap.”

“I usually get chai tea,” Robin responded, “but they do make seasonal drinks that I like.” He nodded.

“My name is Chrom,” he introduced, “sorry, I should have told you my name earlier.”

“Oh, it’s okay,” she smiled, “my name’s Robin.” He nodded, and there was a slight pause between the two.

“Hey, let me know if this is kinda weird,” he said after a few moments, “but, uh… when I first saw you, I couldn’t help but feel like I’d seen you before.”

“Oh, I thought that too!” she responded shortly after he spoke. He laughed.

“We must have passed by each other at some point before in the past,” he guessed. She couldn’t help but giggle back.

Their drinks were handed to them at the same time, and she suddenly realized that their chat was about to end. Her heart began to sink a bit.

“Um,” Chrom coughed, “I’m not sure what your plans are, but… uh… i-if you like- I mean, I would like it if you… would maybe join me at a table? Only if you’d like, of course! You don’t have to…” A blush spread across his face, and he scratched the back of his head as he smiled nervously. And she smiled back.

“I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this one is so short... But it just kinda wrapped up like this?? I didn't wanna force the fic farther if that makes sense. In any case, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
